


Whore | Gages

by x_manga_Bleach_x



Series: Gages - ff.net ✎ Death Eaters/Harry - Slytherins/Harry [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Harry Potter, Good Slytherins, Great Hall, Harry Snaps, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Meddling Albus Dumbledore, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Protective Marcus Flint, Ron Being an idiot, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_manga_Bleach_x/pseuds/x_manga_Bleach_x
Summary: Ron calls Harry a slut, in the Great Hall. Harry snaps right back at him.





	Whore | Gages

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter. All rights belong to J.K Rowling.  
> English is NOT my native tongue and my beta can only correct my french fanfictions.  
> ~   
> Edit (29.01.2020) : Many thanks to MintyTheLittleKitty for correcting my text and adding some parts of the French version. in here. Thank you so much.

Harry was almost bouncing on his feet when he entered the Great Hall following Flint. What had started as an unlikely friendship had slowly evolved into something more over the past few months. It had started after the Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw Quidditch match, in which Flint had assisted Malfoy and his lackeys when the Malfoy heir decided to sabotage the match in favor of Ravenclaw. The big, dark haired Slytherin had come to find him in the infirmary (because, despite everything, Harry had still been injured after the match, by an overly enthusiastic Oliver Wood) and surprisingly -and sincerely- apologized to Harry. They were kind of friends (but not quite either. Their relationship was complex and impossible to define in one word).

 

Now, it had been a few weeks since Harry had started his fourth year -and for Marcus, his last-, and it seemed like a good idea to stop hiding their friendship in favor of being officially friends. Or maybe something more, judging by the subtle flirtations initiated by Marcus. So the Slytherin found himself inviting the little survivor to have lunch with him at the green and silver table.

Of course, Harry hadn't counted on Ron's reaction (though, to be honest, he knew it wouldn't be pretty, so he didn't really dwell on it), but he was certain he could face the confrontation that was to follow and come out with his head held high. He had nothing to hide. And he didn't have to be ashamed of anything.

* * *

As they entered the Great Hall, Marcus laughing and Harry giggling about something, Ron was on them - as were over two hundred pairs of eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL!? GET AWAY FROM HIM, YOU SLIMY SNAKE!

"Ronald!" Hermione shrieks, looking shocked.

Marcus looked angry and was scowling (either because of the insults that were raining on him or because of the red-head's loudness, Harry wasn't sure) and Harry winced. This wasn't going to end well. But the question was for whom?

 

If there was one thing to know about the relationship Harry had with the other two members of the 'Golden Trio', it was this: Harry knew that Ron was his friend as long as he returned to his role as 'Survivor' and 'Golden Boy from Gryffindor' - the 'Hero who fights for good and hates everything related to dark magic'. The very moment he openly doubted Dumbledore, Ron would let go. Sure, Harry had no love for black magic (he couldn't help it, most things related to darker magic made him nauseous) but he understood that there was a gray area between Dark and Light. He was not dark, but he couldn't claim to be light either. He was rather gray, unlike most wizards and witches in Britain.

 

The facts remained the same: the moment Harry did something that did not fit the criteria of the Boy-Who-Lived, of the hero of the Light camp (according to the image that Ron had for himself), the red-head would react very badly, possibly even violently. It was for this reason that Harry had started spending more time with Dean, Seamus and Neville (and also because it was what he had always wanted but his two 'best' friends had always kept him busy) because, although not big fans of the Slytherins in general, these three would not reject him because of his choice of friends/lovers ( as long as it was not someone like Voldie or Bellatrix, he shuddered at the thought). His three other roommates were cooler than Ron on certain subjects and they also knew that Harry did not enjoy when pressured and forced to be what he was not. Unlike many, Harry thought The Survivor and Harry Potter were two entirely different people. He hated playing the Boy-Who-Lived. Soon, the world should meet Hadrian 'Harry' Potter, Heir Potter.

 

Hermione was a different case. If she hadn't already been blinded by his 'tragic story' before he even met him, Harry thought they could have become friends - really friends, and not the prank unfolding before his eyes. It was fine with him, Hermione's behavior hadn't stopped him from being her friend, even if Hermione was obviously not in return. The girl was a Dumbledore fanatic. Anyone approaching within ten meters of her noticed it right away. Harry didn't think he had lived a single day without hearing the name of the 'Grand' director coming out of the studious Hermione's mouth. In her little magic bubble, Albus Dumbledore was a great man, wonderful, who had at heart the happiness of all young children, including Harry. It did not matter to the lioness, that each summer Uncle Vernon is a little more violent, so much so that Harry had run away from the Dursley's last year and didn't bother to return instead he had rented a room at the Leaky Cauldron for the summer. Harry hadn't told them about his runaway, neither her or Ron. He knew that the girl would reprimand him with a grimace, telling him that he was very irresponsible and that she intended to speak with the director, or that -better yet- he should ask the good director himself for advice because, of course, the old man had his best interests at heart.

 

Hell would freeze over, the day Harry went to ask the old man for advice!

 

Also, Harry hadn't seen fit to tell Hermione about his thriving friendship with the Slytherin last year.

 

It's going to be a massacre, he thought as he looked distractedly at Hermione's shocked expression.

By reflex, he lowered his head and took a step back when Ron walked towards them, his eyes furious. It was a little scary to be honest. Ron may not have been as imposing as Dudley and his gang, but Harry was short, skinny and fragile and had little physical strength. If things turned physical, he had no chance against Ron.

Fortunately, Marcus seemed to notice his state of distress and he took a step forward, effectively hiding Harry from Ronald's view. It was true that Marcus was brutal and rude and ruthless, but he was also terribly protective and that was something the Gryffindor Seeker had learned a while ago.

 **(** This involved Malfoy insulting Harry during a Slytherin workout and Marcus setting his two beaters as well as the bludgers on the poor Slytherin seeker. The boy never understood what he could do or say to fuel the team captain's anger **.)**

Ron seemed to deflate like a balloon when Marcus came to impose himself before him, but he still found the courage -or stupidity- in him to scream insanities at the large Slytherin.

A horrible feeling started to rise in Harry. He had been angry before, but never had he felt this strange emotion before. What was it then? Why was he so furious to see Ron screaming at Marcus? Was it because he had things feelings for the Slytherin?

Still, Harry decided that too much was too much and it was time to make his voice heard.

"Ron, Marcus and I were just talking."

Come to think of it, it probably wasn't the best thing to say.

"MARCUS?! YOU CALL HIM BY HIS FIRST NAME!?"

Harry winced a little at the wrath of his - friend. It was not going to end well, he just knew it. Gathering his courage (there was a reason the Sorting Hat had allowed him to go to Gryffindor), He kept his head up and shrugged, trying to give himself a nonchalant air.

"Well yes, I mean, we are friends." He stated as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

Behind him, someone choked and was seized with a violent coughing fit, but he was much more concerned (and a bit amused, too, by the red complexion and the horrified as well as the incredulous expression of Ron). He turned his head briefly to see Zabini patting Malfoy on the back, who spit out some more pumpkin juice. Apparently, the latter had been drinking when Harry had revealed the matter. Oh well, it was not his problem, after all.

He blinked when Ron stepped forward. He didn't like it. He felt vulnerable. It was not a feeling he appreciated. He felt like he was trapped again in front of Dudley and his gang.

It was not the same with Marcus. With Marcus, he felt protected and secure. And yet Marcus was much taller and more intimidating than Ron.

Ron sneered, the look evil.

"So that's it, right? Do you play the little bitch for a little protection?!"

Harry backed away and swayed a little. It was as if Ron's words had slapped him. He was not the only one to be shocked.

Marcus, who had been shocked to see Harry defend himself against Weasley, was only more shocked when he heard the redhead verbally harass one of his best friends. He opened his mouth to divert Weasley's attention -and perhaps also to show him that it was a very bad idea to go after HIS kitten- when the little brown man got ahead of him and took them all by surprise.

"Me? A slut? I'm a virgin, Ronald. And I have definitely never tried to seduce anyone before. Do you want really want to go there? If someone is a whore in this school, it's you, bastard." (Ron choked on his saliva. He apparently did not expect this from the Survivor. Good for him, well sort of) "To moan like a porn star every night. You couldn't even bother putting silencing spells around your bed, could you? And you know who had to endure that? Your fucking roommates! I think you have moaned the names of at least half the girls of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff now. Well, you know what, Ronald? You can go fuck yourself. You and your damn prejudices!" He hissed, eyes narrowed, before turning his heels in a sudden movement, leaving behind him a tide of confused and impressed students as well as a bewildered Ron.

 

"I didn't know the little Potter had all that in him", murmured Pansy all turned over, while she watched with a distracted look at the little brown man who was walking towards their table whispering angrily under his breath.

At the other end of the great hall, at the red and gold table, Dean and Seamus made no more noise as they laughed as Neville sported a satisfied smile.

Marcus stared at Harry's back for a few moments, then let out a sneer and followed the little brown one, not looking at Weasley's still stunned expression.

Harry hadn't even realized that he had arrived at the Slytherin table as he was busy whispering dark threats to the redhead. His face was buried in his hands when he felt the presence of Marcus behind his back. He looked up, his hands still covering three-quarters of his face and noticed the stunned looks of the Slytherins sitting around him.

Having finally triumphed over his internal struggle, Harry blushed when he noticed that he had everyone's attention.

"Uh ... Hi?" He said shyly, looking at them between his fingers.

Cassius nodded absently in his direction, in greeting then turned his attention back to Marcus, sending him a confused look.

"Where did you find him?" He inquired, looking at Harry as if he was something incredibly rare and precious (which he was, of course, but he still didn't know that).

Marcus shrugged.

"Around."

"I can't believe he fell for your mug", said Adrian.

He was joking, of course. He and Marcus were very good friends, but they tended to hex each other in the legs and throw insults at each other as expressions of affection. Everyone in Slytherin knew it, but Harry was not in Slytherin and he didn't know that. All he saw was that someone verbally attacked HIS Slytherin and, after the chaotic event that had just happened, Harry's line of thought was not exactly broken.

He opened his mouth, ready to hustle Pucey when Marcus, who had followed his line of thought, got ahead of him and wrapped an arm around his waist pulling him flush against him.

Harry blushed violently but did not try to get rid of the embrace.

Cassius snorted in amusement, the laughter evident in his eyes.

"He's really very protective, isn't he?"

Nobody bothered to answer him. Marcus smirked as Harry pouted. No one dared point out to him that it only made him more adorable.  
  


* * *

**Bonus :**

Marcus had managed to claim the place next to Harry before his fellow snakes could react to the arrival of Harry (and had the idea of stealing his place next to the little brown man).

He gave the young Potter an amused look.

"I really have a bad influence on you."

Harry took the remark very seriously and shook his head absently.

"No, I have wanted to tell him that for a while, actually. It was very liberating",  tilting his head to the side he added, "maybe I should do that more often."

Marcus and Cassius exchanged a look half horrified, half admiring. They didn't know if the school would survive an unfiltered Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to MintyTheLittleKitten for their correction.


End file.
